Brothers
by Darth Pancake
Summary: One clone tries to save another from slavery.


**Hello there! I know it's been awhile. And, for those of you who are curious, no, I've not given up on Death on Endor (again). I'm working on it slowly but surely. In the meantime, I wrote this short story. It takes place during the Clone Wars, before the Battle of Utapau and the Siege of Mandalore. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You DO understand how this sounds, right?"

"If I didn't, I probably wouldn't be saying it."

Despite the circumstances, the holographic form of CC-2224, or Cody, chuckled. It sounded genuine, warm even; it portrayed a touch of fondness for the man he was speaking to. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

They paused for a moment, unsure if they would go on or savor the chuckle while it lasted. However, they did, and the conversation turned serious again. "Look- Cody- you have no idea how DANGEROUS these things are-"

"You've painted a pretty vivid picture."

The other man stopped, annoyed at being interrupted. "Then why do I feel like you're not listening?"

Cody sighed, and the other man realized just how tired he looked. As a Martial Commander, Cody was constantly weighed down by responsibility and duty. Reports after battles, filing the names and numbers of those lost from dozens of casualty reports. Of course, the other man had gone through the same things, and would have to again soon. It was just... disheartening to see that look of age on his friend, because he knew he wore it too.

"Rex. It's not that I don't believe you- it's just-"

"You don't believe me." The man shook his head.

"Shut up and listen to me," Cody replied, a ripple of irritation rushing across his face. His brow furrowed, and a look of concentration came across him. "We all know that Fives was a good man. I know what he meant to you. But carting around his delusional fantasies isn't going to get you any points with the higher-ups, or anyone else for that matter."

Captain Rex's face turned stone cold. He sat in his private quarters onboard the Star Destroyer "Dominator". At the moment, he was in full armor save for his helmet, which rested on the bed next to him. "Don't you DARE go there," he warned, a careful, yet dangerous edge in his tone. "I followed up on his Intel. We've got the chips- I've seen them."

Cody raised his hands as if to say, 'calm down'. "And the Chancellor said that they were for biological purposes. That they were important to maintaining our neural network."

"Don't you think it's weird that none of us have ever seen them? It's not like clones haven't had brain surgery before, vod. The Chancellor's in on it, somehow. I just... I need more time to-"

"Rex," Cody interrupted, sounding surprisingly gentle. His deep brown eyes showed concern, and his lips were pursed to match his expression; he was worried. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Two nights ago," Rex replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "But I'm fine. I can't sleep right now- not while the chips are still around. I've seen what they can do, Cody- they made Tup kill a Jedi. They can make any of us kill the Jedi. It's one of the contingencies on it. I just don't know which one yet."

Cody's expression remained the same. However, he seemed to be thinking- contemplating his next words carefully, like he was talking to a frightened child. "I'll tell you what, Rex. We're already on our way to Utapau. After this battle, we'll look into the chips. That work for you?"

Rex shook his head vehemently. "No!" He lowered his tone substantially after that word, wincing and looking over to the door as if someone would break it down at any moment. "No, Cody," he said again, much quieter. "You don't know when they'll be activated. What if you shoot General Kenobi off a cliff before he can kill Grievous?"

"I would never do that," Cody replied defensively, looking somewhat offended.

"I know! I know you wouldn't, but the chip won't give you a choice!"

Cody rubbed his temples. Both his and Rex's private quarters were currently dark, and it was straining their eyes to look at the hologram. Cody himself was dressed in military fatigues, as the 212th was still two days out from Utapau. "Rex, I'm not getting brain surgery two days before what could be the most important battle of the war. I'm still not happy that you took YOURS out, especially with how violent Mandalore is right now."

"I'm fine," Rex insisted. "Just..." he hesitated. "I just don't want you under his control." He said "his" in an ominous tone, stretching the letters to emphasize the word. The ship around him seemed to quiet, the engine going dull. An evil presence seemed to be just over his shoulder. But when Rex turned, nothing was there. The ship went back to normal. He shook his head; maybe he really DID need sleep.

"Rex," Cody said. "Rex... REX!"

The captain snapped his head back towards Cody, sheepishly realizing he'd been staring at the dull, grey wall behind him. "Eh... sorry. Just... just thought I heard something."

Cody shook his head, slightly irritated. "You need to sleep. You won't be battle-ready."

"I'm _fine_."

Cody audibly groaned, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Look. If you go to sleep right now, I'll take my chip out once we get to Coruscant. Alright?" Rex opened his mouth to protest, but Cody cut him off again. "Look, vod. That's the best offer I'm willing to make."

Truth be told, Cody didn't believe him still. Unfortunately for him, he cared about his friend a great deal. This seemed to be the best way to keep him alive for now. "Alright? Rex?"

Rex sighed. There were bags under his eyes. His face was pale and gaunt. "Yeah, alright. 'M pretty tired." His expression turned somber, his eyes sorrowful. "Just stay alive, brother. I'll see you soon. A week, two at most."

Cody smiled. "You too, vod. We won't come back without a corpse."

Rex nodded, and the transmission ended. He switched off the holoprojector and let it sit on his desk. He was concerned about his friend, but was hopeful that at least his chip would come out. Maybe... maybe they'd be ok. Maybe Fives didn't die for nothing.

Five minutes later, his shirt was off and he was laying in bed. The hum of the engine lulled him to sleep, and soon he was snoring, troubles drifting off for future Rex to deal with.


End file.
